Chinese patent application CN03205740.7 discloses an electrical connector which comprises a conductive terminal and an insulative body, the conductive terminal comprises a front portion for mating with a terminal of a mating connector, a rear portion provided with a plurality of clamping tabs and electrically connected to a conductive wire and a fixed portion connecting the front portion and the rear portion, the fixed portion comprises a first upper plate portion adjacent to the front portion and a latch tang extending upwardly from the first upper plate portion toward the rear portion; the insulative body comprises a receiving passage penetrating the insulative body along a front-rear direction, the conductive terminal is received in the receiving passage, the latch tang is offset from a central axis of the conductive terminal, the receiving passage is provided with a recess offset from the central axis of the conductive terminal, the latch tang is received in the recess, both the latch tang and the first upper plate portion abut against the insulative body. When a relative large pulling force is applied to the conductive wire connected to the rear portion of the conductive terminal, the latch tang of such a conductive terminal is easily deformed due to the applied force and in turn is improperly folded, so that the conductive terminal is easily pulled rearwardly out of the insulative body, therefore it is desirable to further improve.